Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Shocker! An All Female Super Sentai Team!
by Pikatwig
Summary: Set prior to finale. An incident with a Debo Monster has turned Daigo, Ian, Nossan, Souji and Utchy into girls. How will things get fixed? Rated T just to be safe.


Pikatwig: *walks in carrying the Dino Charge Morpher, whistling the Kyoryuger standby line. Stops and then sits down* Yep. I got this.

KKD: *walks in whistling the Kyoryu Beat theme* Oh, hey aibou.

Pikatwig: Sup?

KKD: Not much. I'm still riding a bit of dino hype from Jurassic World, so I'm up for writing anything related to dinosaurs. Even if it's a dino sentai.

Pikatwig: I can see. *sees Minityra walk in* Oh hey. You know… if I was the guy in charge of Kyoryuger, I think I woulda called him Chibityra.

KKD: Maybe, but I think Minityra still works. *Minityra hops on his shoulder*

Pikatwig: Just saying… oh, here. *hands him a concept for a one-shot.*

KKD: ...we don't do these very often.

Pikatwig: No, no we don't.

KKD: So… what's this abo-? *looks carefully and blushes* Uh…

Pikatwig: Thought it'd be original…

KKD: I… certainly think it'll work.

Pikatwig: Glad you're on board. Also… one teeny comment… *looks at Minityra* I swear, if they don't make Carnival a Battlizer in Dino Supercharge, I won't be very happy.

*Minityra whimpers*

KKD: Easy there, dude, you're scaring him. ...Or would it be her considering the idea?

Pikatwig: ...maybe? *takes out the Dino Charger for T-Rex* Cool?

KKD: Cool. *takes out the Red Zyudenshi*

Pikatwig: It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger, ready!

KKD: Ikuze! Brave In! *both activate the Charger & Zyudenshi*

 **=GABURINCHO! GABU~TYRA~!/T-REX CHARGER! ENGAGE!=**

Pikatwig: Energize! *spins the barrel* Unleash the power!

KKD: Kyoryu Change! *spins the barrel and dances the henshin dance* FIRE!

*Red Dino Charge Ranger and KyoryuRed stand side-by-side.*

Pikatwig: Cool.

KKD: Totally. I think I'm ready to rock this party. Ready?

Pikatwig: Yep.

*Minityra hops over to KKD*

KKD: Ikuze, Minityra!

 **=KURURINCHOU!=**

 **=O, MATSURICHOU! CARNIVAL!=**

KKD: Ready? FIRE~! *turns into KyoryuRed Carnival* Yosha! KyoryuRed Carnival~!

Pikatwig: Least we can tell each-other apart.

KKD: Good thing, too. So, shall we begin?

Pikatwig: Sure. *hands KKD a black Dino Charger/Zyudenshi* Modified it to work with both systems. I'd use it but… *shows Morpher* Only one port.

KKD: Point taken. *takes the Zyudenshi* Brave In!

 **=Disclaimers. Engage!=**

KKD: Odd… but… oh well. Ikuze!

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to Super Sentai, Power Rangers, Kyoryuger, Dino Charge, or any related material used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners, including Toei, Saban, Nickelodeon, etc. Any original concept within, though, belong to us.

* * *

Amy currently was standing by a mirror, trying on new outfits, posing a bit by a mirror.

"This is… so boring…" Souji groaned, as he, Daigo, Nobaharu, Ian, Utchy and Yayoi all sat there.

"Well, don't blame me, we lost the bet that Daigo would start treating Minityra like it was a pet or something… where _is_ Minitrya by the way?" Ian asked.

"Oh. Mall doesn't allow pets… so… I left him at a dog care place," Daigo informed.

" _Oh my,_ " Ian groaned.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Souji asked.

"Don't worry, Minityra's a good boy," Daigo smiled.

* * *

At said dog care place.. Minityra was going on a rampage, the dogs running around in fear of the little dino.

* * *

"I will never understand what girls find so… interesting, about this," Utchy admitted, as he was sheepishly sitting behind Daigo and Souji.

"It's not exactly an easy thing for me to understand, either," Souji shrugged.

"Well, you don't have a girlfriend, _boy_ ," Ian stated bluntly.

Souji just scowled at Ian, as Amy walked out wearing a pink tanktop, a white shorts, and white sandals.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"...eh," came a response from the Male Kyoryugers, bar Utchy, who simply wasn't looking.

"...What?"

"No offense Amy… but this is honestly boring," Daigo sighed.

"Why did we agree to pay for the girls if they go shopping as a part of the bet? We could've done something a lot, _bet_ -ter," Nobahru punned.

The others just groaned in response, clearly finding the pun pretty stupid.

"Don't mind them, Amy-san. They're boys…" Yayoi assured.

" _Thank you,_ " Amy smiled.

"I'm gonna go and get Minityra… take 'im for a walk," Daigo shrugged, getting up to leave, but was grabbed by his jacket by the other male Kyoryugers.

"Oh no you don't!" Souji told him.

"We're all sitting through this!" Ian added.

"...come on boys, I'm not even near done. Yayoi-chan, you wanna try some clothes on too?" Amy offered.

"Will they pay?" she checked.

"Yep."

"I'm in."

"... _Oh my_ , de gozaru…" Utchy groaned.

"... _Oh my_ , indeed," the other males added.

* * *

 **(Cue Music: Vamola! Kyoryuger)**

 **GABURINCHOU! (CHOMPACHOMP!)**

 **Narrator: Dinosaurs plus humans! After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect Earth! HEAR OUR ROAR!**

 **ZYUDEN SENTAI… KYORYUGER!**

 _ **Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

 _ **Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow...**_

 _ **Ore-tachi wa muteki no Superstar (**_ _We are unbeatable superstars!)_

 _ **Atsui Spirits, Full Shuden**_ _(with our hot spirits, fully charged)_

 _ **Mune ga sadaru ze**_ _(Our hearts begin to pound!)_

 _ **Densetsu wo norikonase Wandaho~ (**_ _To make legends come true, it's wonderful!)_

 _ **Brave wo damaseruna, itsumo Challenger**_ _(Don't let anyone silence your bravery. Always rise to the challenge!)_

 _ **Hontou no tsuyosa wa ittai, doko ni aru to iu no darou? (**_ _Does anyone really know, where true strength lies?)_

 _ **Chikyugi o mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka o sagase**_ _(Instead of traveling around the entire world, just look inside your own heart!_

 _ **(Yacchaou ze!)**_ _(Let's get 'em)_

 _ **Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze! Kyou mo (Fire!) (**_ _Chompachomp! Very mucho! Today we're still going wild! (Fire!))_

 _ **Ikuze Kyoryuger!**_

 _ **Buttobassou! Yancha motto! Acchi kocchi kamitsuite**_ _(Kick some butt! Go nuts! Take a bite out of your world!)_

 _ **Dare ni mo tomerarenai (**_ _No one could ever stop you!)_

 _ **Kiite miro todoroke! (**_ _Behold and tremble as we roar!)_

 _ **Zyuden Sentai, Vamola Kyoryuger!**_

 _ **Brave In!**_

* * *

 **Brave Extra: Shocker! An All Female Super Sentai Team?!**

* * *

The five male Kyoryugers had partially cleaned out their wallets upon the time they left the clothing area, and all of them were carrying the clothes Amy and Yayoi had bought.

"Man… that is a lot of clothes," Souji sighed.

"I've lived with two women for years… and I've never had to carry this many," Nobaharu admitted.

Utchy remained silent as they walked, before he noticed Ian looking like he was going to peek into one of the bags, making Utchy quickly take out the Zandar Thunder.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It!" Utchy told Ian, causing the black ranger to stop in his tracks.

" _Oh my_ , I dropped my wallet and I was making sure it didn't fall into the bag…" Ian told Utchy.

"...like I'd fall for that," Utchy groaned.

"Daigo has them all," Souji reminded.

"It's true," Daigo confirmed, showing off the wallets, "...but seriously, did you both have to buy all of these clothes. You two must've cleared out half the store… and almost all of our wallets,"

"You all said you'd pay if you lost the bet. And you lost," Amy smirked.

"...did you really have to take Minityra for a walk?" Souji asked Daigo.

"And have him stay at… wherever it is you stay at?" Ian added.

"It was rather cute to watch though… wish I had a Minigordon, de gozaru…" Utchy admitted, as he pictured it in his mind.

"Looks like people will be putting pets into a major _pet_ inch," Nossan punned.

"...I don't get it," Utchy blinked.

"...pet. Pinch."

Ian gave Nossan a slap upside the head, "That wasn't even clever."

"Getting back to the fact you all lost the bet…" Yayoi began, "You all still a bit dense about what girls like sometimes…"

Before anybody could respond, Daigo saw his Mobuckle buzz and take it out, "Yo?"

-Daigo. What were you thinking, putting Minityra with normal animals?!- Torin demanded, -He's causing a riot. I was able to slip in and get him back to the Spirit Base… but seriously, what were you thinking?!-

"...uh… I couldn't risk bringing him through the mall, pets aren't allowed."

-...you were treating Gabutyra, a Zyudenryu, a DINOSAUR, like a _pet_?! ...just… just…-

" _Oh my_?" Ian stated, the other Kyoryugers having overheard this.

-Yes. Exactly.-

Daigo just shrugged, "Well… he's small like a pet? So… wouldn't that count?"

-Just… don't leave Minityra on his own with a pack of animal again. Okay?-

"No promises," Daigo smiled as he hung up.

Amy and Yayoi had walked off from the four, and began to talk about various girl things, making the boys sigh in annoyance.

"I get the feeling they really just don't get girls… y'know?" Amy asked Yayoi.

"Yea… I know what you mean. Ian especially with how he flirts with every woman possible... ," Yayoi nodded as they accidentally bumped into two other women, one being about their age and wearing mainly pink and the other being an older woman wearing green, "Oh, gomen nasai."

"It's alright," the one in pink assured.

"You… look familiar… have we met before?" Amy asked the two.

"I don't think so," the one in green responded.

"You both sound like somebody we know…" Yayoi admitted.

"Coincidence?" the one in pink shrugged.

Amy and Yayoi shrugged, before walking off and going back to their conversation.

"Looks like the boy Kyoryugers are giving them a hard time," the girl in green stated quietly, the two overhearing Yayoi and Amy talk.

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage. Show those blockheads the… _**joy**_ **of being a girl…"** the one in pink smirked as they teleported away.

* * *

A bit later, the male Kyoryugers arrived back at the Spirit Base to see Torin disciplining Minityra, the poor dinosaur being tied to a wall like a dog.

"Minityra… why did you do that?" Torin groaned, the tiny T-Rex whimpering as Daigo walked on in.

"Hey, easy on 'im, Torin. I was being an airhead… sorry…" Daigo apologized.

Torin was about to respond when he felt the signature breeze in his white feathers, causing him to gasp.

"Debo Monster!"

"Really?" Daigo gawked as they turned to grab their weapons and head out.

* * *

The seven all arrived to a nearby park, seeing only women were there, either screaming in fear and running away, or just staring at their bodies, their clothes… not really fitting.

"What in the world…?" Souji blinked as they arrived.

" _Oh my!_ What's going on?" Ian wondered.

They turned when they heard a strange giggling and saw what appeared to be a pink sort of monster with red eyes, having blonde hair, a hot pink dress similar to the color of Amy's Kyoryuger suit, high heels, carrying some sort of handbag, surprising curves for a monster, and it was carrying a spear in its other hand.

"...what the heck is that thing?" Daigo blinked.

"...uh… think the Debo Generals may have gotten a bit… intoxicated when they made this?" Ian asked.

" **Oi! I take offense to that. Such pig headed** _ **idiots**_ **!"** the kaijin shouted, in a voice similar to Amy's.

"Wait a minute… that's Amy's voice," Yayoi realized.

"Before you say anything more, I am standing right here," Amy told her fellow female Kyoryuger.

" **Yea… we don't know why that happened,"** a certain female's voice informed.

"Canderilla?!" Daigo gasped when they saw the pink general appear.

" **But hey, the sound of her voice is kinda cute,"** Luckyuro added as she walked over as well.

"Okay, so what's the plan this time, and… what is this thing?" Daigo asked.

 **"Well, you see we happened to hear Pinkie and Violet complain about how you boys don't get girls, so, we came up with this beauty, Debo Girlio,"** Candelilla smiled.

"...worst name for a monster ever," Utchy groaned.

 **"Why you little jerk!"** Girlio growled before reaching into her bag and sending out Zorima.

"Minna, change da!" Daigo told his team, who quickly took out his Zyudenshi, before seeing Minityra run over, "Well, you're good to go, buddy,"

"Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABU~TYRA~!/PARA~SAGUN!/STEGOTCHI!/ZAKU~TOR!/DR~ICERA~/PTERA~GORDON!/PLE~ZOUN!-**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" they all announced, activating the Gaburevolvers, and doing their dance before activating their changers, "Fire!"

Thus, the fired holographic heads of their mecha, which spun around them and then they chomped down on the seven, forming their ranger suits and then coming down to make their helmets.

"Hear our roar!" Red smirked, "Kiba no Yuusha, KyoryuRed!"

"Dangan no Yuusha, KyoryuBlack!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha, KyoryuBlue!"

"Zangeki no Yuusha, KyoryuGreen!"

"Tsuno no Yuusha, KyoryuPink!"

"Daimei no Yuusha, KyoryuGold... Kenzan!"

"Umi no Yuusha, KyoryuViolet!"

"The Strongest and Bravest in History!" the seven announced.

"Zyuden Sentai…" KyoryuRed added.

"Kyoryuger!" all seven said together.

 **"So? You say that almost every time you fight one of us. So, Zorima, take them out while I prepare my special item,"** Girlio responded, rummaging through her bag as the Zorima ran forward.

"It's gonna get wild… so try and stop us if you can!" KyoryuRed shouted as the seven ran forward.

The Kyoryugers rushed in and attacked the Zorima as usual, but before Pink and Violet could attack, the Zorima simply got out of their way.

"Huh? What's going on?" Violet wondered.

" **Not having my troops attack you two. You two cuties are much too kawaii to damage. So why don't you step back while I show some special joy to your friends? And then maybe… I can have some** _ **special**_ **joy with you two,"** Girlio giggled as the fight went on around them, leaving to female Kyoryugers dumbfounded.

"...is that thing flirting with us?" Pink asked.

"I... guess? ...is it a lesbian or something?" Violet pondered.

"Back off!" Red and Gold shouted.

 **=GABURINCHOU!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!"

"Raiden Zankou!"

The two then sliced the Zorima, causing them to explode.

"If that monster is a lesbian, then it would be a less-be ideal for Yayoi-san…" Blue punned, earning him a wallop on the head from Green's Gaburicalibur.

"Focus, Nossan!" Green growled.

" _Oh my_. Do… you two swing that way?" Black asked Pink and Violet, earning a smack upside the helmet from them.

"Baka!" the girls snapped as the boys got back into the fight.

"Quick, Armed On!" Black told the other two boys (Green and Blue).

"Armed On!" they shouted, all rolling their Gaburevolver barrels on their arms summoning their weapons.

"Slash Shield Shot formation!" Black shouted, combining their three weapons, before Blue used the combined weapon to destroy the Zorima.

 **"Well, I think that was enough of a distraction,"** Girlio smiled, pulling out a gun that was comprised of a makeup kit, mirror, lipstick, & eyeliner, and aimed it at the boys, **"Say buh-bye to your manhood."**

"...this is getting odd…" Pink blinked, as she, Violet and the two Debo Generals were playing a game of go-fish to pass the time.

"What? The fight the Debo Monster is having with the boys or us playing a card game with two of the Debo Generals?" Violet checked.

"...the former," Pink clarified.

" **Got any… fives?"** Luckyuro asked.

"Go fish," Violet shrugged, "Got any sevens?"

Canderilla sighed, handing a card that depicted Ankydon's Zyudenshi on it to Violet.

"Hey uh… you wanna help us?!" Red asked.

"...in a minute," Pink and Violet assured.

" _Oh my_ …" Black groaned.

"King-dono, I think it's time for a little Carnival!" Gold informed.

"Good idea. Koi, Minityra!" Red shouted, with the small t-rex running up and over to him, only to get hit by a pink blast, making Minityra hit a nearby rock.

 **"Nuh-uh! No interruptions,"** Girlio tsked as she aimed her gun at the male Kyoryugers, charging up a pink energy at the barrel.

"Think we should help them now?" Violet asked.

" **Stay right there you two…** " Girlio told them, **"This blast could be dangerous to you two."**

 **"Just ignore her for now. Got any Queens?"** Candelilla asked.

"I don't think there are Queens…" Pink admitted.

"Yea, and it's of you…" Violet growled, showing said card.

 **"Don't feel bad. You'll have one soon,"** the Debo General giggled, showing a King depicting KyoryuRed, only to flip it twice, and the girls noticed something off about it... It changed into a Queen with a female KyoryuRed.

"WAGH~!" the boys shouted as an explosion occurred, leaving behind a pink smoke.

 **"And now, you will enjoy the joys of being female… and you'll all be better off,"** Girlio giggled, before walking off.

" **...I think I'm gonna get a lot of joy energy from today... we'll catch up later, girls."**

Violet and Pink waved to her as the two left.

"I think they'd make good friends if they were on our side…" Pink admitted with a giggle.

"Maybe we can convince them to join us later," Violet shrugged before she and Pink removed their Zyudenshi and turned back to normal.

"Let's check on the boys," Amy shrugged.

The two rushed over to Daigo, Utchy and Minityra, only to notice something off about them.

"Are you boys alright?" Amy asked.

"...where'd they go?" Yayoi blinked, "Oh. Maybe these girls can help."

"...uh… we are them," the girl in red.

"I know. I just felt like joking about it, I know it's you all," Yayoi giggled as she helped up the now female Daigo, who was surprisingly curved, with a feminine figure, a large butt with wide hips, a bust that could fill a F cup bra, and a very girly looking face, "Dai-Dai-Daigo-san… you... you're a… cute girl…"

"...thank you?" she blinked.

" _Oh my…_ " the girl in Ian's black clothes groaned as she stood up, having a less curved body, wider hips and a larger booty, a C cup bust, and a face with a bit of makeup on her face.

"I-I-Ian-san?!" Yayoi gawked.

"N-Nani? Wh-wh-when… did I get such a nice body?"

"Wow... what happened to us?" Nossan blinked, looking to see he had his sister's face, a body as curvy as Daigo's, a smaller butt, and a C cup bust.

"...you look sorta like your sister, Nossan," Amy admitted.

"R-Really?" Nossan gawked, taking out a cellphone and looking at her reflection, "Oh boy..."

"It would appear that Girlio wasn't kidding about the farewell to manhood, thing," the girl in Souji's clothes stated, seeing she was had a rather small body, her cup being an A, and had the youngest female face by comparison.

"...So... That Debo Monster turned you all into girls? That's… something…" Yayoi blinked, hiding a blush with her Gaburevolver.

"...Yayoi-chan... Are you blushing?" Amy realized before gasping when Yayoi shied away, " _Oh my_ , you must swing both of-"

"Amy. Over there. Now!" Yayoi growled, dragging Amy away from the others.

"What's with them?" Ian pondered, getting a shrug from the others.

* * *

"...what?" Amy blinked.

"Do not say that in front of the boys, ok?" Yayoi told her.

"...is that why you're so nervous about having a crush?" Amy asked.

Yayoi gave an annoyed look at Amy, only to sigh and look away, looking rather nervous due to this fact from her fellow Kyoryuger were now girls.

"Well… what about you? Do you feel… that way?" Yayoi curiously asked.

"...Um… I… w-well… I admit, I have a crush, but…" Amy stuttered.

Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air, and they turned to see what caused it, being the now awake female Utchy, who was panicking over her much longer hair, her DD cup bust, overly curvy body, large butt, and overall feminine appearance.

"Utchy… something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Something wrong?! LOOK AT ME!" Utchy shouted in fear.

"...you're a girl. Is that a bad thing?" Yayoi blinked.

"...I… I… I…" Utchy started in a panic before fainting, causing the others to laugh a bit.

* * *

"So… what are we going to call you all?" Amy pondered as the Kyoryugers all sat in the Spirit Base, all the males-turned-female sighing as they looked at themselves.

"I gotta say… I like this new form," Daigo admitted as she showed off her body, posing every way she could, despite her old clothes being rather… baggy.

"Uh… Daia-san?" Amy asked.

"...Daia?" she responded.

"...it still as 'D-A-I' in it," Amy shrugged.

"...I suppose it works, Amy-chan," Daigo, now Daia, shrugged as she was actually about to touch her new body, but was slapped by Yayoi, "Ite! What?!"

"You shouldn't do that!" Yayoi informed.

"Why's that?" Daia inquired.

"Because it's seen as inappropriate."

"...isn't this the girl's version of showing off muscles or something?" Daia asked next, making Yayoi roll her eyes.

"I'm thinking… Isabella… Nozomi, Souko and… hmm… Uni," Amy smiled, naming the other female forms of the male Kyoryugers, "Like them?"

"...really? Best thing you can think of?" Ian, now Isabella, responded in annoyance.

"Best I could come up with on such short notice." Amy giggled.

"Nozomi sounds… cute. Guess I'll make, it a no-wn, secret," Nossan, now Nozomi punned

"Souko? Hmm… it's fine," Souji, now Souko shrugged, but Utchy, now Uni, was still fainted from earlier, "...think she'll wake up?"

"We'll see," Amy shrugged, before she saw Minityra walk over… but Minityra's growls were different, "Wait… did the Debo Monster get Minityra too?"

"Well, he was blasted away by Girlio as she was preparing to fire at us," Daia shrugged before realizing that Minityra did turn into a girl, "So… I guess… you're… Chibityra now?"

Minityra chirped back at Daia, before rubbing up to her ankle.

"This is so strange…" Torin groaned, "This sort of scenario has never happened before. Never once had there been a team of more than, at best, three girls,"

"Well, times are changing. Maybe a future Super Sentai team will be totally female?" Yayoi shrugged.

"It's a random thought, but it could happen," Amy shrugged as well, "But there is one good thing… we did buy clothes that matched Daia-tachi's colors. So…"

"Wait… are you saying…" Souko blinked, as Amy took out a green shirt.

* * *

Soon, the male-turned-female Kyoryugers were wearing clothes that better fit their forms. Daia currently wearing a long red shirt, a yellow vest, a white shorts and black high heels. Isabella was in a black top with a jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Nozomi was in a white and blue top, a blue skirt, and black boots. Souko was in a female version of his green school uniform, which included a red bowtie, a white skirt, and black shoes. Uni, was wearing a navy blue top, a gold scarf, gold skirt, gold and white stockings and blue shoes.

"This is… so odd…" Uni admitted, feeling rather odd, "But… I do… look nice, right?"

"You sure do, Uni-chan," Amy admitted, walking over to her, and giving an almost flirty smile as Yayoi eyed Daia, who was petting Chibityra.

"Who's a good little Chibityra? You are. You're a cute little Chibityra," Daia smiled, petting the little T-Rex.

Yayoi just watched this and thought a little bit as she sat down by Daia and Chibityra, the little dino acting like a cute puppy.

"...just curious, Yayoi-chan. Are there modes for Raiden Kyoryuzin or Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin?" Daia curiously asked.

"Um… w-well… not fully. They have a lot of stuff that a smaller-Gabutyra can't fully handle, but… I was able to get small chunks on there, like Plezu-Oh's cannon and Pteraiden-Oh's wings," Yayoi informed.

"Oh… I see. So would it be like… Space Carnival for Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin and say… Thundering Carnival for Raiden Kyoryuzin?"

"...You could say that," Yayoi shrugged.

Uni looked at Amy a bit, blushing a bit in her predicament.

'Why is Amy-dono looking at me like this? Is it because I'm a girl?' Uni pondered, trying to look away, unintentionally messing with her new assets, '...uh… this feels… feels… rather nice...'

"You shouldn't really do that Uni-san…" she heard Yayoi inform her.

"Eh? Uh-oh! G-Gomen!" she apologized.

"Uh… I sort of need to use the bathroom…" Souko informed, getting up.

"Do you… uh… need somebody with you?" Amy asked.

Souko simply nodded, as Amy guided her to the restroom after leaving the Spirit Base and allowing Souko to use the restroom.

* * *

" **That… is a lot of joy energy…"** Candelilla noted as her pillar was filling up with joy much faster than expected.

" **Thank you dear Mistress,"** Girlio smiled, bowing, **"Always happy to spread the joys of being female."**

" **This is so annoying! Why must you get so much energy?!"** Dogold snapped as he readied to attack.

" **Don't you DARE snap at Mistress! Or… would you like me to show you the joys of being female, too?"** Girlio warned, making Dogold gasp in response before backing off.

Arigon simply hid behind his podium, clearly scared of what Candelilla's new monster could do.

* * *

Amy simply sat in her room that night, not sure if she should help Yayoi find a way to get the guys back to the way they should be, or just let her friends stay as girls. She did enjoy having a majority of the group be female, if not completely, but then again she thought of how this could affect the team as a whole.

"...this is sorta tricky…" Amy stated, looking at a picture of the seven Kyoryugers on a nearby nightstand, seeing all of them as their normal genders, but in her mind, she imagined the boys in the picture as their female forms that they took on, just making her feel happy "...If Canderilla really is gonna be a friend… maybe after she converts, I should talk to her about this Debo Monster, and have a reverse function, but make it's powers more selective or something… well, I'll figure it out when the day comes, I guess."

Amy just began to stare at the ceiling in thought, conflicted between these two ideas in her mind.

* * *

Yayoi continued to scribble down notes, now currently back at the Plezuon Lab, pondering about the alternate Carnival forms, as well as the same issue Amy was thinking of.

"...mou~! I've… never had such an issue with anything before. Why do I have these conflicting interests?" Yayoi pondered as she looked at various notes, these notes. She thumped her head on the desk, making her notes scatter.

She looked over to Plezuon, who gave some small roars.

"...what do you mean I'm confused?" Yayoi asked in response before hearing more roars, "...I'm not bisexual! ...I just think girls are cute… but… but… uh…"

Plezuon just gave off another growl.

Yayoi simply tucked her head into her jacket, hiding a blush.

"Well... I…" she gulped, "M-Maybe I am... So what?"

More growls came in response.

"...I am _not_ thinking of just leaving the boys to this fate…" Yayoi growled.

Thus, she went back to her work and worked on her notes to Chibityra.

* * *

The following day, Amy and Yayoi met up at by the docks.

"Yayoi-san. Do you feel… conflicted?" Amy asked.

"What if I do?" Yayoi rebuttled.

"...I feel that same way. It's just… I like the boys as girls… but… I also want them back to normal…" Amy admitted, making Yayoi just sighing.

"...same way. In fact… I… I think… I… I might be… bisexual…" Yayoi admitted with a sigh, making Amy's eyes widen, "J-Just don't tell the boys-er… girls, okay? Ian… I mean… Isabella will never let me live down…"

"I won't. Because… admittedly… so am I," Amy blushed

"...Really?"

Yayoi and Amy looked at each-other for a moment, both equally surprised by this before blushing.

"So…" Amy mumbled.

"So…" Yayoi added.

However, before they could say anything more, they heard people screaming.

"...We'll talk about this later," they said in unison before running towards the screaming, seeing the Zorima moving in some sort of a machine.

"...what the heck?" Amy blinked in confusion.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news… but there's a satellite on there…" Yayoi informed, pointing at the large satellite dish on the top.

" _ **Hi**_ **,"** Girlio waved to the two, skipping over.

"You again?" Amy gawked.

" **Yeppers! So… how are you two liking your new female teamio?"**

Neither of them responded, both blushing and looking away before Girlio giggled.

" **Well… what would you two think of a whole world of females?"**

"Eh?" Amy gawked.

"Huh?" Yayoi gasped.

" **That's right! With this bad girl, I'm gonna turn every man on Earth into a woman so they can enjoy what we enjoy, and then I'll use a second setting to make sure they feel what we need them to feel for Deboss. And as for you Kyoryugers…"** Girlio smiled, walking over to Amy and Yayoi, **"Your former boy members will be turned into personal servants and you two… will be ruling alongside us Deboss Army. So… what do you think?"**

The two female Kyoryugers looked flustered a bit before blasts hit Girlio. They both turned to see Daia and the others hurrying over.

"Like heck we'd let some Debo Monster take over the Earth!" Uni shouted.

"Let alone turn all the men on Earth into girls," Isabella added.

"We're gonna stop you!" Souko stated, gripping her Gaburicalibur.

"I won't let some freaky chick turn every guy into a herd of chick-ens!" Nozomi punned.

" **Note to self, when I make them obey me, remove Blue's puns…"** Girlio groaned.

"So… Amy? Yayoi? Are you two really thinking of her offer?" Daia asked, "I won't think any less of you if you at least had those thoughts enter your mind…"

Amy and Yayoi flushed in response before looking at their team and Girlio.

" **Before you even think of fighting… I wanna hear an answer. I'll even put my beam on hold,"** Girlio told them, actually going over and pressing a button that said 'hold'.

"...okay?" Nozomi blinked.

This gave the two natural girls time to think. Yayoi adjusted her glasses in thought while Amy messed with her hair while she thought.

" **We** ll?" they all asked the two.

"Hang on a sec," they told the others, the two huddling up.

"Got any big plan, Amy-san?" Yayoi whispered, "Cause… I think we're both thinking 'no' about this offer."

"Well, yea… but if we're going to fight her, we need to find a way to keep her away from the satellite," Amy noted before remembering something, "Wait… remember when she was flirting with us?"

"Yea…" Yayoi nodded nervously.

"...follow my lead, okay?" Amy told her.

Yayoi just gulped before nodding, the two breaking the huddle, and Amy proceeded to mess with her clothes a bit, lowering the skirt she had on and rolling up her shirt a little bit.

" **W-ell what's your answ-w-wait, what're you doing?"** Girlio responded, flushing as Amy walked on over.

Yayoi simply followed Amy's lead, taking off her glasses, undoing the ponytail her hair was in, and unbuttoning her shirt a little bit before reaching for her skirt and tugging it down.

"Eh?" the five males blinked.

"Oh… well, Girlio… we'd like to see… how much you'd trust us," Amy stated in a flirting manner.

" **Uh… o-of course! H-How can I prove it?"** Girlio asked, getting on her knees.

"Well, you could… maybe start by catching us if we fall," Yayoi stated, as she fake tripped, Girlio gasping before dropping her gun and rushing over to catch Yayoi, the Debo Monster smiling.

"Well... I think that's nice," Amy smiled, "Perhaps we could have you… do something like massage my neck?"

" **Of course!"** she nodded, going over to do so.

"...I don't get it…" Uni blinked, Daia seeing Yayoi silently urge the five to hit the satellite.

"I do," Daia smiled, "Follow me… but be quiet,"

The others nodded, slowly going towards the satellite.

" **Have I proven myself yet?"**

"No," the two responded, giggling as they winked at each-other.

" **What else may I do for you two? I'll do anything… except, stop my machine there."**

"Figured as much," Amy shrugged.

"Well then... Why don't you go on and tell us what you'd do for us if we accept." Yayoi told her, "Just… curious to know what we're working with here.

" **Alright… I suppose that's only fair. Once everyone's female, then when joy overflows, I will have you Kyoryugers beat up our boss and then make a castle for you two and I to rule in. The only exception being my mistress, who will aid us in ruling. Doesn't that sound fun?"**

"Sure sounds tempting," Amy admitted, placing her hand on Girlio's shoulder.

'Amy-san… I'm going along with your plan…I just hope it doesn't involve us… well... going bad...' Yayoi gulped in thought.

"Well… I suggest you sweeten the deal… like say… what if we wanted children? How would that be remedied without the 'plague', as you might put it, known as man?" Amy teased Girlio, who blushed and smiled wider (if possible).

'...Amy-san...' Yayoi thought in worry.

" **Oh~, I like where you're going, Pinkie-chan. Well… I do have a special item for that, just like I do for turning males female. All you need to do is say the word, then I'll pull it out, and boom! Instant pregnancy, without the nasty side effects to boot,"** Girlio giggled, making Amy smile, and Yayoi blush nervously.

Canderilla and Luckyuro were both watching from some bushes, some leaves taped to their heads.

" **I don't know if it's a good idea for her to blurt out her secrets so soon,"** Luckyuro muttered to Canderilla.

" _ **Keep Smiling**_ **. If this means our plan can work, then we can have seven Kyoryugers on our side!"**

" **...last time we tried that plan, it didn't work. You sure it'll work this time? I don't mean to sound mean… but I worry if this'll work…"**

" **If not, we do have another possible monster to bring back if we were to turn good and help spread some joy across the world,"** Canderilla replied, Luckyuro just shrugging before hawking.

" **Canderilla-sama, are you really thinking of joining the good guys?"**

" **Well, if helping Deboss-sama doesn't work, would you?"**

Luckyuro was stumped there before pondering the options.

" **So… do you two agree?"** Girlio asked, when suddenly, a shot from the Gaburevolver hit her in the back. She turned around and saw Daia and the others, who had totally smashed the machine to turn the whole world female and any Zorima guarding it, **"NANI~?! What did you do to my lovely machine?!"**

"Perhaps another time if your terms didn't involve enslaving the world like that, and just aiding us in our own fun times, will we reconsider," Amy smiled, jumping up and joining her friends, Yayoi quickly following, getting their clothes back on and fixed up.

"So… you two were stalling?" Souko gawked.

"Ping pong!" Amy smiled.

" **That's so mean!"** Girlio whimpered.

"Isn't forcing others into obeying you just as mean? Let them make their choices about this sort of thing on their own," Yayoi told her.

" **Why you~! You hurt my feelings! I can't let you get away with this, no matter how cute you two are!"** Girlio snapped, **"And this time, all Zorima will attack you all!"**

" _Sorry_ , but we're Kyoryugers, and it's our job to be the good guys. Minna, henshin da!" Amy told the team.

"Yosha!" they all shouted, pulling out their henshin devices and their Zyudenshi, "BRAVE IN!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABU~TYRA~!/PARA~SAGUN!/STEGOTCHI!/ZAKU~TOR!/DR~ICERA~/PTERA~GORDON!/PLE~ZOUN!=**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" they all announced, activating the Gaburevolvers, and doing their dance before activating their changers, "Fire!"

Thus, the fired holographic heads of their mecha, which spun around them and then they chomped down on the seven, forming their ranger suits and then coming down to make their helmets, but this time, they were all in female form, meaning the former five males were now in the female versions of the suits (which included skirts).

"Hear our roar!" Red smirked, "Kiba no Yuusha, KyoryuRed!"

"Dangan no Yuusha, KyoryuBlack!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha, KyoryuBlue!"

"Zangeki no Yuusha, KyoryuGreen!"

"Tsuno no Yuusha, KyoryuPink!"

"Daimei no Yuusha, KyoryuGold... Kenzan!"

"Umi no Yuusha, KyoryuViolet!"

"The Strongest and Bravest in History!" the seven announced.

"Zyuden Sentai…" KyoryuRed added.

"Kyoryuger!" all seven said together, their poses looking more… pronounced to their female parts.

" **So… cute… and… and… and… I think I might wanna just stop… no! I won't! I'm gonna get at you for making fun of me like that!"**

"You two have the honors today," Red told Pink and Violet.

The two smiled at each-other and then smirked, "It's gonna get wild… so try and stop us if you can!"

The seven Kyoryugers then all rushed in and began to attack the Zorima, with Pink and Violet going after Girlio personally. Red, Blue, Black, Green and Gold attacked the Zorima with ease, their forms actually distracting the Zorima more now that they were all girls.

"...this reminds me of… kunoichi," KyoryuGold admitted, slashing a Zorima down.

"A what now?" KyoryuGreen asked, slashing a Zorima over to KyoryuBlack.

"Basically, female ninja who were trained to use everything at their disposal to defeat a foe, including their own bodies. They were all pretty interesting…" KyoryuBlack informed.

"...so, sorta like what Amy-chan and Yayoi-chan were doing a moment ago?" Green asked.

"Kinda," Gold answered.

"Is that why you're so nervous around girls, Uni? Cause you saw these kunoichi a lot?" Red asked, kicking away a Zorima.

"...yes. They tricked me everytime with their wiles and other stuff… that dumb Shiba clan and it's allies… and in fact, if memory serves correct… I think I saw one that looked kind of like Amy-dono…" Gold admitted, slicing up a few more Zorima.

"And yet… you respect her like she's a queen or something," Blue noted, banging away some foes with her StegoShield.

"...Th-That's only because she… she… she… well… helped me so much. And… that one kunoichi who looked like her… she did come around and helped me…" Gold admitted, accidentally banging a Zorima who had stopped to listen, "Oh… sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you,"

Back with Pink and Violet, they were kicking and blasting away at Girlio like no tomorrow, making sure she felt it hard.

" **Why did you two say no? I must know that much,"** Girlio asked the two.

"Well the simple reason being you used your powers to aid our enemy, Deboss. True you are… well… cute, attractive, and downright persuasive, there's no doubt there, but there's a few things that keep me from fully falling for your plan. 1. You working for the Deboss; if you, Canderilla, and the other nicer Deboss Army members were on the good side, I may reconsider. 2. Your plan was too elaborate and would've made life everywhere else impossible to some degree. 3. And… I already like somebody else…." Pink answered, pausing for a moment to let Girlio process all this, "But if you were good, I'd let you talk…"

"...uh… well… I said no because I have a job as the Kyoryuger tech manager," Violet shrugged, but she slowed down her blasts, "...I don't really feel like keepin' this fight up. You?"

"...same," Pink shrugged.

"Hey Daia-san, this one is all yours. We… really don't feel like it today," Violet called out.

"Well, if you say so. Ikuze, Chibityra! Brave In!" Red announced, taking out the 1+ Zyudenshi and tossing it off.

 **=GABURINCHOU~! OVERCHARGE~!=**

Gabutyra turned into Chibityra and hurried down to Red, landing in her hands before she twisted it around into gun mode and did the chomping motion.

 **=OH! MATSURINCHOU! CARNIVAL~!=**

"Yahoo~! This feels even more fun like this… FIRE!"

Then, KyoryuRed transformed into a much more lively version of KyoryuRed Carnival. She stood ready to take on Girlio, and then charged forward.

" **I don't like you Red! I'm going to make sure you obey me and will become my personal servant along with Black, Blue, Green and Gold, and I'll make sure Pinkie and Violette fall head-over-heels for me!"**

"I'd like to see you try!" Red smirked, doing a mid air kick.

"Don't give her ideas!" Black shouted at Red.

However, Red ignored her as she punched and kicked rather rapidly, Girlio just blushing at the sight the legs before they hit her and knocked her aside.

"Time to bring in a special carnival!" Red smirked, when Chibityra roared a bit, "Eh? Yayoi gave you some mods?"

Chibityra nodded.

"In that case… Yayoi, Amy, I need one of both of your Zyudenshi!" she shouted.

"Okay!" they nodded, tossing Red their Zyudenshi.

"Kamitsuki Change!" Red announced, doing a small dance spin, before pressing the button on the side of Chibityra.

 **=AMI~GO, CAR~NIVAL!=**

"First up, Pleuzon!" Red smirked.

 **=ZUON ZUON, DI'RINCHOU!=**

"Next, Dricera!"

 **=DORI DORI, DI'RINCHOU!=**

"And lastly, my buddy!"

 **=GABU GABU, DI'RINCHOU!=**

With that, she began dancing, with holographic versions of Plezuon and Dricera dancing beside her. She did a spin and a few poses.

"This is so cool! FIRE!"

 **=VAMOLA CARNIVAL! LI~FT OFF!=**

Thus, she fired the blast, and when Chibityra's holographic head came back and chomped, Red now had the Dricera drill on her right arm, and a Plezuon rocket cannon on her left.

"KyoryuRed Space Carnival Special!"

"Sugee… Plezuon's cannon…" Violet smiled.

"And Dricera's drill!" Pink added.

Girlio gawked at the sight, and somehow… got hearts in her eyes seeing Red now, currently having weapons based off Pink and Violet.

" **You… you uh… got so… so… so much more cute now that I know you can do that. How about you help me rule?"**

"...I take offense to that," Pink growled.

"Same," Violet nodded.

"...Nah. Save it for them," Red stated, pointing to Pink and Violet.

Both of them blushed as Red charged forward, and attacked Girlio with her usual kicks, but also punched her with her drill arm, actually damaging her purse a little bit. She then followed up with several shots with the Pleuzon cannon, and then charged up a shot with the drill and then launched at Girlio, knocking her aside.

" **...owie… if only we were all on the same side… then we could be queens!"**

"I may like what you did to us… but, you're bad. I'm good, so… hissatsu!" Red smirked.

 **=SPA~CE CARNIVA~L!=**

"Zyuden Carnival Finish~!"

With that, Red fired her finisher at Girlio, making her scream as she exploded and collapsed in defeat, the defeat instantly causing the former males return to normal.

"YOSHA~ I'm back to normal!" Red cheered as the female Kyoryugers looked at the five.

"So… Yayoi-chan… uh… they're normal," Pink shrugged.

"I know that," Violet nodded.

" **Uh, Luckyuro… this is where you take out your watering can…"** Canderilla informed, alerting the Kyoryugers to them being there.

" **I can't find it… I must've left it behind by mistake… unlucky…"**

"You know we can hear you," Violet informed.

"But really… we're lettin' you two off the hook today." Pink stated.

" **...Really? ...Just like that?"** Canderilla gawked.

"Just like that. ...But hey. Come see me again after you think about being good guys," Pink told the two.

Canderilla and Luckyuro said nothing as they took their leave, leaving the Kyoryugers to stand there and think.

* * *

"...that was quite a day," Green groaned as the Kyoryugers returned to the Spirit Base, "...I'm almost scared to drop my Kyoryuger form knowing what I'm wearing…"

"Just go to the restroom and do that," Amy told the two as she and Yayoi were out of Kyoryuger form.

"Good idea," Green nodded as he ran out of the Spirit Base.

"...I'm gonna miss that body…" Black admitted, getting a thunk upside the helmet from Amy, "ITE!"

"Well, don't miss it for perverted reasons, baka," Amy told him.

Black, Blue, Red and Gold all took their leave, and with Torin not there, it just left Amy and Yayoi there on their own.

"...so…" Amy began.

"...so…" Yayoi said nervously.

The two remained silent until Amy slowly walked over to Yayoi.

"...Do you mind me asking you something," Amy began.

"...proceed."

"...what did you honestly think about that offer we got? Did you think about… accepting it?" Amy inquired.

Yayoi blushed a bit before slightly nodding letting out a small sigh, "Well… I… I mean, uh... it… it… it was… a little... enticing? I…"

"I won't tell the boys if that's what you're worried about. These thoughts on the offer stay between us," Amy assured.

"...okay. Well, I won't lie, I almost thought about saying yes, but… you know... heroism. What about you?"

"Same. So… uh… thoughts on the whole 'boys-being-girls' thing?"

"To be honest... I really… thought they were cute, and I almost wanted to see them… stay like that. I mean, who's heard of an all female Super Sentai team? There… was one all male team." Yayoi responded.

"True... But then again… it would have been a bit odd not having a boy on our team…" Amy shrugged as she sat down, "...Man, that would've been really complicated…"

"...So… if Canderilla were good, do you think we could ask her to recreate that Debo Monster with some modifications?" Yayoi inquired.

"...yes. ...That might actually be a good idea. She wasn't all that bad…" Amy giggled, a blush forming on her face, "Just misguided… so maybe… we'd get… a nice friend."

"...maybe," Yayoi shrugged.

"...I'll keep it in mind," Amy informed.

* * *

(Epilogue)

Sometime after the defeat of Deboss by the hands of KyoryuRed and the Earth's Melody, Daigo, Amy, and Yayoi met up with Canderilla, who had indeed reformed.

" **So let me guess why you're asking me to be here now. You remember that one Debo Monster who turned the boys female and want me to recreate her with the modifications that she remain good, be able to change the boys back to normal when needed, and take on a human shape, right?"** Canderilla asked, making sure she got it right.

"Yep. I checked with the others, and Daigo-tachi are okay as long as they have some forewarning to the changes." Amy informed.

" **And from the way she acted around you… would your boyfriend be fine with… sharing you?"** Canderilla asked curiously.

"She did kinda get a mini-crush on me in my female form, so yea," Daigo nodded.

"...so… uh… if possible, could she also… like me?" Yayoi asked, still a bit nervous about the whole ordeal.

" **So both of you KyoryuGirls are into both genders?"** Canderrilla inquired.

"Yep/...yes," the two girls confirmed, making Canderilla giggle.

" **Well then, I'll make sure she'll still like you both.** _ **Keep smiling!**_ **"** Canderilla smiled before laughing with joy as she caused some pink energy to appear in her hands. She sent it over nearby and it reformed into Girlio.

" **Eh? ...I… I'm alive?"** she gawked.

" **That's right, Girlio-chan. Though now, we don't work for Deboss; we're good guys now. See, the Kyoryugers stopped Deboss and after that, me and Luckyuro chose to start helping humanity. Who knows, we may even lead a future generation of Kyoryugers,"** Canderilla explained.

Yayoi, Daigo and Amy couldn't help but stifle some laughed at that comment, but Girlio and Canderilla ignored it for the moment.

" **Really?! That's so cool! I'm so happy…"**

"So… now that we're on the same team, how about you bow by me and Yayoi-chan?" Amy asked, with Girlio instantly seeing Amy got a little dolled up for this, the Pink Kyoryuger messing with her clothes a bit to show some of her skin, making Girlio blush.

" **Oh yes… I will,"** Girlio smiled, quickly bowing to Amy.

"Good. Now then… follow me, Girlio-chan. I've got some fun plans in store for us…"

" **Wait… did you say 'us'?"**

"Yep. 'Us'. But first, why don't you take on a human form before we reach our destination. We don't want people panicking seeing you as you are seeing what happened last time," Amy pointed out as Girlio jumped up and glowed a pink light before becoming a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, a body as curvaceous as before, and wearing an exposing pink top, short blue skirt the accidentally flipped up once to show her pink undies, and black high heels.

"Anything for you, Pinkie-chan,"Girlio giggled as they walked.

"So for a name while you're like this… how does… Rei sound?"

"Sounds fantastic! Anything to please you, Pinkie-chan," Girlio smiled, bumping hips with Amy.

" _Wow_ , you're fast," Amy gawked.

* * *

Amy, Rei, and Daigo soon arrived at a small place, with Yayoi reading, with Rei now in a cute pink nightgown, holding a smaller version of the gun she used to turn the guys into girls before.

"So… you're totally fine with this?" Rei asked Daigo.

"Of course. I noticed you kinda crushed on me when I was female and went Space Carnival Special, so I wouldn't mind,"

"...Okay," she shrugged, messing with the little gun, "I also modified this to change your clothes so you don't have to worry about your clothes falling off or tearing up with the changes. Okay… here we go,"

She fired, and Daigo actually moaned as he and his clothes changed again, turning him back into Daia.

" _Wow_ just as cool as last time," Rei giggled happily, "And this time, no smoke to get in the way… and I must say… you three look fabulous. I'm glad I'm here."

"Thanks. We're glad you're here, too," Daia smiled, Amy and Yayoi giving her the okay and she began posing and touching her body, making Rei and the girls blush in joy.

* * *

Pikatwig: That was interesting… and may be my first T rated thing, Aibou, what did you think? ...aibou? *turns and sees he's out cold.* Oh gosh… *walks off and gets a bucket of ice water and dumps it on him*

KKD: GAH! *sputters* I'm up! I'm up!

Pikatwig: Okay… when did you pass out?

KKD: I dunno…

Pikatwig: Okay then. Thoughts on this one-shot?

KKD: Really cute and enjoyable. And yea, this kinda shows off a bit of a transformation fetish I have, but when turning a guy into a cute girl, it's kinda hard not to.

Pikatwig: And you hang out with Silver… who has all of those sorts of gizmos on standby. Yea… I'm honestly a bit surprised you haven't tried to duplicate some of his tech… *shrugs*

KKD: I may like it, but I don't go _that_ far.

Pikatwig: And I'm glad you don't. Favorite part, the arrival of Space Carnival Special, as Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin and Raiden Kyoryuzin are both missing Carnival forms.

KKD: Yea, I gotta admit, that was fun, but I also liked how the boys had to get used to being girls for a while. Plus, even though this is a one-shot, who knows what else we could come up with with Girlio alive, as Rei, and on the heroes' side.

Pikatwig: Also, a small joke to 100 Years After, which the Kyoryugers of 2014 know about because Daigo and Amy's great-grandson traveled back in time to their era, so… yea. Also, speaking of that… I fail to see how Yayoi would be able to cross reference Daigo's great-grandson to figure out who he married… then again, it's the team's tech expert we're talking about…

KKD: Yea. Anyway, I guess that's it for now. So, shall we end this off?

Pikatwig: Yes. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Also, small note, epilogue scene, KKD's idea, not mine. *fade out*


End file.
